1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a busbar fabrication method, which allows a bent portion of a vertical busbar to be machined by a simple facility without using a die, the vertical busbar being adapted to be inserted into a busbar insertion groove formed in the surface of an insulating case and having a bent portion in such a manner that the width direction of the busbar is oriented vertically.
2. Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 10, Japanese Utility Model Preliminary Publications No. 1-103167 and No. 1-116514 disclose vertical busbars 3 which are upright widthwise and inserted into narrow busbar insertion grooves 2 formed in the surface of the insulation case 1.
The female terminal 5 connected to the vertical busbar 3 consists of a terminal connecting portion 6 and a wire connecting portion 8 that connects to a wire 7. The terminal connecting portion 6 has a cylindrical portion 6a formed with a slit 6b and two resilient clamping pieces 6c that bend U-shaped inwardly from the end of the cylindrical portion and are disposed close to each other. The busbar 3 is pressed into a slit between the two resilient clamping pieces 6c, thus providing electrical connection.